


aw SHIT here we go again

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A South Park chat fic where nobody dies.That's it,, that's the description





	aw SHIT here we go again

_User Kenny McCormick has added the following users into a group chat: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Leopold Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, and 3 more_

**Kenny McCormick**

ayo GAYS whats boiling lMAO

**Tweek Tweak**

nothing, since people dont want to order tea hsjsjsjdjdkjs :(

**Wendy Testaburger**

Aw, Tweekers! I'll buy tea from you! Anything to keep you happy <3

**Craig Tucker**

k enough flirting with my boyfriend, i know you guys are like "BeStIeSss!!!" but you have staniel and i have tweek. 

**Stan Marsh**

tucker I will beat your ass if you call me staniel one more time I swear to god

**Leopold Stotch**

Fellas! How do I change my username ?? 

**Nichole Daniels**

oh, leo! just tap and hold the username you want to change.

**Token Black**

nichole you shouldn't have sent that..

**** _Eric Cartman has changed Kyle Broflovski's username to: _ כלבה בוי

כלבה בוי

you MOTHERFUCKER!

כלבה בוי _has changed their name to: Kyle_

**Jimmy Valmer**

yall i dont speak hebrew tf does that mean lol

**Kyle**

bitch boy. he called me a bitch boy

**Jimmy Valmer**

oh, right.

_Jimmy Valmer has changed their name to: comedian_

_Eric Cartman has changed Wendy Testaburger's username to: Witch Testicle_

_Bebe Stevens has changed Witch Testicle's username to: Wends <3_

**Wends <3**

Thank you Bebe!

**comedian**

aww look at the lesbianas back at it again

**Bebe Stevens**

eye-

_Heidi Turner has changed Bebe Stevens' username to: vsco lesbiana_

_Heidi Turner has changed Wends <3's username to: e lesbiana_

_Heidi Turner has changed Tweek Tweak's username to: twinkies_

_Heidi Turnee has changed Craig Tucker's username to: free real estate_

**free real estate**

big L moment lmao

**twinkies**

HSKSHSKSJSJ WHAT THE FUCK HEIDI EJSLJSOSNSKSBSLWNSLBD

**e lesbiana**

I,,, Heidi,, I'm not a lesbian I'm poly

_comedian has changed Heidi Turner's username to: god is a woman named heidi_

**god is a woman named heidi**

d'aww jimbles~

**Eric Cartman**

. . .

**comedian**

bruh chill cartmanito im not gonna steal your girl or whatever lol, besides,,

**Nichole Daniels**

"besides" what, jimmy?

**Clyde Donovan**

oOOOoOooOOooOoooOOOooOOO

**Kenny McCormick**

jimmy got a crush aww lmao what a nerd

just kidding

thats adorable

go jimmyy!!

**god is a woman named heidi**

who is it jimmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYyY

**twinkies**

HSSKSJKS WHAT YOU LIKE SOMEONE AND YOU HAVENT TOLD ME :(((( I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS :'(

**comedian**

whoa DUDES chill

its uhh

**Leopold Stotch**

That fella sure has an exotic name, I like it :D

**comedian**

lmao leo theyre not named "uhh"

i dont wanna tell yall but i can maybe describe???

**Token Black**

k spill it already jimbles were all waiting

**comedian **

gee, awfully interested are you token?

hahaha just kidding

uhhh its a he, first of all

**Eric Cartman**

hAhah GAYYYYYYY!!!

**Kyle**

thats mean dude, stop it.

**comedian**

oh my god-

**Clyde Donovan**

"oh my god-"

**vsco lesbiana**

Spillll the tea shishter

**comedian**

jfc ok

hes tall,, like over 6 ft bRUH! sharp ass jawline, curly hair, dad fashion sense, freckles-

hES SO- ATTRACTIVE LIKE?!?!?

**free real estate**

oh my god thats gayer than me and tweek

**Leopold Stotch**

Aww Jimmy! That's really cute, I hope they like you back.

**e lesbiana**

OH MY GOD, IS IT-

**god is a woman named heidi**

HOLY FUCK THATS A DORAB LE AAAAA

**twinkies**

gaH YOU GUYS ARE PUTTING TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON HIM JFC

**comedian**

yeah im gonna sleep, night yall

**Leopold Stotch**

gn jimjim sleepp tight :D

**Author's Note:**

> listen i- i'm still studying hebrew. im sorry if i wrote it wrong  
thank you for reading the first chapter though! <3


End file.
